


Kitty Love

by reidsexual



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cats, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidsexual/pseuds/reidsexual
Summary: Requested by anon via my ask box: okay hear me out: The reader is a huge cat person and one day Reid comes home to find they have two more cats (on top of the two or 3 they already have) because she can’t go into a cat shelter without loving the babies. the kitties love the exasperated Reid. Fluff ensues. (this oddly specific request has nothing to do with me nope not at all).
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 107





	Kitty Love

Spencer had been on a case in Nevada for the past three weeks, so the distance and time difference had really been eating away at both of you. The two of you were counting down the seconds until the jet landed back in Virginia and you could see each other. When he texted you to let you know they were taking off, it was late. You relaxed into the couch, prepared to wait up for him. Until you realized you hadn’t told Spencer about the new additions to the family.

He had to understand. It wasn’t like you meant for this to happen; it just kinda happened. He couldn’t blame you when there was nothing to blame you for. The only thing you were guilty of was a half-boredom, half-loneliness fueled trip to the local animal shelter, where you just so happened to adopt a new baby.

Or two.

You decided to just let it be a surprise. After all, Spencer liked the two cats you had adopted much earlier in the relationships just fine, so surely he wouldn’t mind a couple more?

By the time he arrived at your shared apartment, you had been asleep for a couple of hours. You woke up to Spencer’s hand on your shoulder shaking gently.

Your eyes met Spencer’s light brown ones when you stirred awake. “Oh, hi!” you drew out, reaching out your arms for a hug. Before you could wrap your arms around his neck, he stopped you and held a finger in front of your face.

“I am so happy to see you my love. But please tell me: why are there two extra cats in our apartment?”

You sat up on the couch and put on your best puppy-dog eyes. “Spence, you know-” He cut you off and sat down next to you.

“I know you can’t go to the shelter without adopting a cat– that’s true. However, what I don’t understand is why you went to the shelter in the first place.”

“I got lonely while you were away! I just wanted to go see the kitties, but I couldn’t help myself.” You felt yourself blush. “I thought you wouldn’t mind. I thought you loved the cats.”

“I do love the cats, Y/N. The two new cats rubbing on my leg when I walked in the door just surprised me.” He kissed your knuckles and let a breathy laugh escape. “It’s just going to take a little while for me to adjust to four cats.” As he finished the sentence, one of the two new cats hopped up onto the couch and settled onto Spencer’s lap.

“Look, they already love you.”

“Well, that’s not surprising.” He smirked at you. “I’ve always been the cats’ favorite.” You rolled your eyes and Spencer met you with a swift kiss. “Don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll appreciate you feeding them when I’m away for work.”


End file.
